a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a repair kit for repairing damages in surfaces or on edges of objects comprised of natural stone, in particular of marble, comprising a liquid or highly viscous filler material, which is curable by polymerization, polyaddition or polycondensation.
b) Description of Related Prior Art
Natural stone is employed for example for high-quality cover plates in the area of kitchen construction, facade construction and floor coverings. Natural stone is inter alia also utilized for art objects and in road construction. Especially in high-quality application areas, damage, such as scratches, chipping or broken off edges, can represent a large loss. Replacement of the damaged natural stone is very expensive and also time-consuming. It is furthermore already known to repair damage to natural stone. Such repair is faster, less expensive and can be carried out on site. However, there is a considerable loss of quality due to the repair. In particular the visual impression is negatively affected immediately after the repair. Most often, the conventional repair systems are not particularly well matched in terms of color. However, systems are also already known, in which by color retouching or by dyeing the repair material, better matching to the appearance of the natural stone is achieved. However, the result, especially in the case of natural stone with a crystalline structure, is often unsatisfactory. This applies especially to white marble. For that reason attempts have already been made to mix ground marble into the filler substance, whereby, however, an advantageous repair could also not be achieved. For example, it was no longer possible to finish, for example by polishing, the repair site in a suitable manner after it had been filled with the repair material.